Items
Items are usable objects scattered throughout the world of Wellington Wells that can be collected or crafted by the player, some of which might be useful in some tasks. The items can be found inside of the player's inventory. Health * Antiseptic * Antiseptic Bandage * Best First Aid Kit * Bandage * Dirty Bandage * First Aid Kit * Healing Balm * Medicated Balm * Sick Up Tea Food Food is a rare commodity and supply within the city of Wellington Wells that not many have access to due to a devastating food shortage, what little food can be scavenged is listed here: * Apple * Blue Currant * Bread * Carrot * Chunky Stew * Honey * Jerky * Lily Bulb * Moldy Bread * Mushroom * Onion * Pie * Potato * Powdered Milk * Rancid Stew * Raw Meat * Rotten Apple * Rotten Carrot * Rotten Mushroom * Rotten Onion * Rotten Potato * Rotting Meat * Rowan Berry * Sandwich * Slice of Pie * Stew * Strange Meat * Victory Meat * War Ration * Yam Drink Drinks available within Wellington Wells mainly consists of water spiked with liquid Joy and various types of Alcohol listed here: * Grapefruit Juice * Odious Maclear Tea * Pure Water (regular water) * Scotch * Tap Water (spiked with Joy) * Tea * Toasted Chicory Gadgets Gadgets can be used for various utility purposes such as stealth, combat, survival, etc and consist of: * Banger * Berserk Bomb * Berserk Dart * Berserk Spike * Bigger Banger * Bobby Whistle * Brick * Canteen * Crash Syringe * Dart * Dick the Naughty Duck * Disposable Safe Cracker * Electro-Lock Shocker * Glass Bottle * Jimmy Bar * Knockout Syringe * Lockpick * Motilene Harvester * Music Box * Pituitary Extractor * Pocket Expansion Kit * Power Cell * Rock * Enhanced Rock * Repair Kit * Rick the Stunt Duck * Rubber Duck * Shock Grenade * Shortspike * Smoke Bomb * Spiky Brick * The Extractor * Tranquilizer Dart * Torch * Vomit Bomb * Water Filter Drugs Drugs are used to enhance, sedate, heal or revitalize the character. The drugs consists of: * Adrenastim * Antichoke * Chronobalm * Coagulon * Crash * Dexipam * New Formula Dexipam * Feramyle Syringe * Go Go Juice * Hallucinex * Histoplasma Mushroom * Joy * Mojo * Neximide Pill * Overdrive * Phenocycline Jab * Phlash * Sanitol * Extra Strength Sanitol * Somnambulax * Sunshine Weapons Weapons available in Wellington Wells are usually very basic, but the player is able to take the basic weapons and craft them into something new that makes them far stronger, some of the stronger weapons can sometimes be found in the world. * Axe * Battle Prod * Better Mousetrap * Bobby Truncheon * BranchBranch * Brolly * Least Jolly Brolly * Jolly Brolly * Jolliest Brolly * Not So Jolly Brolly * Cleaver * Cricket Bat * Double Knocker * The "Double Plus Wood" * The "Eager Cleaver" * Electric Truncheon * The Golden Knocker * Head Knocker * "The Help" * "Jack the Nipper" * The "Just Not Cricket" Bat * Lead Pipe * Lee-Enfield Rifle * "Mother's Little Helper" * The "Nighty Night" * The "No Questions Axe" * The "Pipe Down" * Pipe Wrench * Pointy Stick * Rolling Pin * The "Sandman" * Shovel * Rusty Shovel * The "Sledger" * The "Spitfire" * The "Winning Argument" Outfits Outfits are articles of clothing that will allow the character to wander into areas without making the townsfolk fussy, they also include Hats and Shoes. * Bobby Uniform * Boiler Suit * Delivery Boy Outfit * Fab Threads * Fireman's Coat * Military Uniform * Maid Outfit * Padded Suit * Proper Shoes * Proper Suit * Rubber Cat Suit * Sneak Thief Outfit * Suit of Blending * Torn Suit Crafting Components Crafting Components are loose items that the player can find all throughout Wellington Wells, these items are typically used for crafting all sorts of health items, clothes, weapons and more. * Advanced Machine Bits * Black Powder * Bleach * Big Splinter * Bobby Pin * Broken Helmet * Charcoal * Cloth Scrap * "Coffee" Beans * Constable's Keycard * Duct Tape * Empty Atomizer * Empty Pill Bottle * Feather * Flour Bag * Leather Scraps * Light Bulb * Loose Screw * Jubilator Activator * Mechanical Bits * Metal Bits * Night Blooming Nonsuch * 45 RPM Record * Rose of Gilead Petal * Rubbing Alcohol * Saltpeter * Sewing Kit * Shredded Raincoat * Sugar * Tea Cup * Tea Leaves * Used up Gasmask Quest Items Quest Items are items that the player can't put away in their Pneumatic Stash, they don't display their weight or value as they purely exist for quests or are a gift from a quest, some quest items are specific to certain characters. * Ammo Dump Key * Bathroom Key * Canteen Key * Counsil Worker's ID * Curious Device * Ephemeral Linen * The Extractor * Generator Room Key * Kitchen Key * Letter of Transit * Madame's Locker Key * Moteline Harvester * Number Ticket * Percy's Portrait * Pituitary Extractor * The Reform Club Invitation * Rorke's Drift Keycard * Sergeant's No.2 Service Dress * Speaker's Stack Of Fliers * Tearstained Doll * Wellington Well's Village Bridge Keycard Category:Items